Time Power Pull
by DracoWolf88
Summary: Rangers of the past and present unite in the year 2025 Power Rangers SPD to fight against the evils of their times. I own not one single thing of power rangers wish I did though.
1. Rangers Come Forth

**_RANGER REUNION_**

_**What would happen if Grumm pulled 10 of the greatest evils from the past into the future? Ur about to find out**_

_Jack was doing a Planet wide search for anything that was Troobian, just as he was almost finished the ALARM went off " now that doesn't sound good" jack told himself. Just then kat decided to show up. "Kat can you call the rest of B-Squad as well as commander Cruger please?" "Sure thing Jack but what is going on here" asked kat. "Ten of the greatest evils have been pulled from the past and into the future."_

"_**B-SQUAD AND COMMANDER CRUGER PLEASE REPORT TO OPS IMMEDIATLEY!"**_

_5 MINUTES LATER:_

"_What is going on Cadet Landers" asked the commander. "I don't know sir, I was doing a scan for anything out of the ordinary in case grumm tried anything funny" said jack. "So what's your point" asked Commander Cruger. "Well as I said I was scanning then all of a sudden ten evil energy reading just appeared out of nowhere. I scanned them, and these are the bios the computer gave out" said jack. Showing a bio of: Zedd, Rita, Mondo, Machina, Divatox, Astronema, Trakeena, Queen Bansheera, Ransik, and Master Org. "Oh no, if this is for real were going to need some major help!" "Kat I want you to activate plan T.P.P.!" ordered Commander Cruger. "Commander what is T.P.P." asked Sky. "T.P.P. stands for Time Power Pull. I always feared that this day would come so I had Dr. Manx here start storing power for a massive ranger pull from time and space this included their Zords, weaponry anything that they would need to fight the evil that they were assigned to fight. Now that we know which Evil has come from the past we will know which ranger teams to pull from time" finished the commander. "Doggie were ready to pull the ninjetti team and their Zords from their time period" said Kat. "Great but first I want the rangers to go and confirm these readings" ordered the commander. "YES sir" came five voices at once. "READY" asked Jack. "READY" came the voices of Sky, Sydney, Bridge, and Z. "S.P.D. Emergency" came the cry to activate the morphing sequence of the B-Squad Ranger team. A few moments later they were gone. _

**_IN THE CENTER OF TOWN_**

"_Hey look it's a new world to conquer" said Lord Zedd to his wife Rita. "Zeddy I think that we should partner –up with the other villains here" said Rita. Just then the rangers showed up. "Ooh I knew this was too good to be true. Every time we try to take over a planet there is always Zordon's rangers right there to stop us at every turn" complained Rita. "Hey commander seen enough" asked Jack. "Yes Jack I have now return to base the Ninjetti team is here Zords and all, and Kat is preparing to Pull the Zeo Rangers forward in time as well as the super zeo Zords" stated Cruger_

"_Whoa where are we" asked billy "I don't know but let's go Ninjetti just to be safe" said Kimberly. "I like the idea Kimberly" said tommy. "Ninjetti the wolf" cried billy. "Ninjetti the Crane" cried Kimberly. "Ninjetti the bear" cried Aisha. "Ninjetti the Ape" cried Rocky. "Ninjetti the FROG" cried Adam. "Ninjetti the Falcon" cried Tommy. The 6 people were then garbed in Ninja Gi of Varying colors. Exploring the base the ninjetti rangers came into the ops room. "Ah I see that you have made it into the future safely" said the big blue doggie. "Who are you and what do you want with us" asked tommy from under his ninja gi. "My name is Anubis "doggie" Cruger and you six have been pulled into the future because I and the other rangers of this time period have need of your assistance. I can not explain more than that until the other seven ranger teams we are pulling from the past arrive until then please allow me to introduce you to the S.P.D. B-squad rangers once they return to us" finished Cruger. Just then B-squad returned. "Commander what are we going to do" asked Sky. "Nothing yet for right now all we can do is wait and pray Grumm doesn't decide to launch an attack. In the mean time I would like to introduce you to the Ninjetti Rangers. Billy the blue Wolf" said Cruger. "It's great to meet you" said billy as he powered down to civilian form. "Kimberly the Pink Crane" continued Cruger. "this is totally weird for me but like billy said it's great to meet you" said Kimberly as she to powered down to civilian form "Rocky the Red ape" Cruger said as Rocky powered down as well "Aisha the yellow Bear" as she too powered down. "Adam the Black Frog" he also powered down. "Last but not least Tommy the white Falcon" finished Cruger. It is great thing to know that the fight against evil has not stopped. Said tommy. "Now allow me to introduce the S.P.D. B-squad rangers: Jack Landors S.P.D. 1 red ranger, Sky Tate S.P.D. 2 blue ranger, Bridge Carson S.P.D. 3 Green Ranger, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado S.P.D. 4 Yellow Ranger, and Finally Sydney "Syd" Drew S.P.D. 5 Pink Ranger, and myself Anubis "Doggie" Cruger S.P.D. 100 Shadow Ranger. "Commander were ready to pull the Zeo Rangers and the Super Zeo Zords as well as The Gold Ranger and Pyramidas to the future" said Kat. "Just out of Curiosity Commander but where are we going to put all of the Zords that are coming to future" asked Bridge. "That is a good question. Wait a minute we can put them in the Command Center and Power Chamber Zord Holding Bay. Those are abandoned now aren't they" Asked Cruger "Yeah the Zords were taken to Eltare after they were rebuilt" said Kat. "Okay let's put them there then" said Cruger "Transporting Zeo team and Zords now" said kat. Rerouting Super Zeo Zords to Power Chamber Holding Bay. Please clear the area Zeo Rangers incoming" said kat Manx. "Whoa Where are we" asked an older version of Adam now wearing green instead of black. "I don't know but let's just be on our guard okay rangers" said Tommy now wearing red instead of white. "Welcome Zeo rangers it is a pleasure to meet you the name is Cruger I am The Shadow Ranger I have brought you here into the future from the past because I don't know how to explain it but Mondo and Machina Have Shown up here in the future. Along with Zedd, Rita, Divatox, Astronema, Trakeena, Queen Bansheera, Ransik, and Master Org Mondo and Machina are here and it is our intention to stop them and send them back to their proper time. WILL YOU HELP US." "Sure but how are we supposed to fight them with just three ranger teams" Asked the girl in yellow who had obviously replaced Aisha. "I am in the process of pulling six other ranger teams from time and space" said Cruger. "Commander Cruger that's it that is all we can pull for today we can pull another three teams and their Zords tomorrow" said kat. Very well Kat I would like you to shut down the time puller down for the night and hook it up to the re-charger. WheOop WheOop WheOop went the alarm. Uh-oh looks like Grumm has gotten the villains to his ship and Mondo and Machina and Zedd and Rita have sent down a couple of monsters JUMBO sized. "Okay Rangers let's show these newbie's how it's done "We need Ninja Ranger Power Now" cried the ninjetti team. "The Wolf, the Crane, the Ape, the Bear, the Frog, the Falcon" cried the ninjetti team. "Okay Rangers lets put on our work clothes" said the tommy in a red shirt. Twisting their arms in a counter clockwise motion the ranger's Zeonizers appeared. "Zeo Ranger 1 Pink" cried Kat. "Zeo ranger 2 Yellow" cried Tanya. "Zeo Ranger 3 Blue" cried Rock. "Zeo ranger 4 Green" cried Adam. "Zeo Ranger 5 Red" cried Tommy. "Gold Ranger Power" said Jason holding up the Golden Power Staff. Just then the monsters decided to go jumbo. "We need ninja Zord power now" cried the six ninja rangers. "We need Super Zeo Zord power now" cried the zeo rangers. "I call upon the power of Pyramidas" cried Jason. _

_IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN_

"_Lets show the newbie's how it's done guys" said Zeo ranger 5. "Pyramidas carrier mode" while the gold rangers Zord was transforming the Super Zeo Zords were trying there best to weaken Mondos monsters While in the middle of town the Ninja Zords were just finishing up there megazord transformation sequence. "You rangers will never beat me with your overgrown animals." Said the monster that looked like the original megazord. "Yeah well you may look like the original megazord but you don't have its power. Said tommy in his ranger armor. ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN. The rangers had just finished forming the super zeo megazord when the monster decided to attack. The megazord went down so while the super zeo megazord was getting to its feet Jason decided to take a little action of his own. "Pyramidas WARRIOR MODE." Cried Jason. At exactly the same time both the super zeo megazord and Pyramidas unleashed the finishing blows to knock the monster down. BACK IN TOWN. "Initiating final docking sequence." Cried tommy. "NINJA FALCON MEGAZORD POWER UP." Came the cry of six voices. Just then they activated the ninja megazord power sword, and destroyed the monster. _


	2. Delta Rescue Megazord

**Time Power Pull**

Chapter 2

After defeating the monsters the two ranger teams sent the twelve Zords to the power chamber and command center Zord holding bay, and returned to the S.P.D. base. "Wow those were some cool moves out there." Said jack. "Thank you ninja ranger's zeo ranger's. You will have accommodations here at the base until this crisis has averted. Once again I thank you for your help. Now it's getting late and we all need rest so I suggest you take this time to get some rest. If you will follow the B-squad they will escort you to your quarters I had our chief engineer set them up while you were out battling. I bid you good night" and Cruger walked out of the ops room.

"So who can explain the situation to me a little more" said the tommy in red. "We will you will just have to wait for a couple of days when we have the other six teams that we are pulling from the past arrive" said sky. "This is where the red rangers of each team will be sleeping, and the other tommy will sleep here as well" said jack. "So tommy, tommy, rocky, and I will be sleeping in this barrack" said jack. Then the three red rangers went into the red ranger barracks. In another corridor Sky said "this is where the blue rangers of each team will sleep. So billy, rocky, and I will sleep in here" as the three blue rangers went into the blue ranger dorm. They kept on walking and soon they came upon the green ranger dorm. "Well this is it. This is where adam, the other Adam, Jason, and I will be sleeping" said bridge as the two green rangers and the two black rangers walked into the green dorm. A little further on the pink and yellow rangers came upon a larger sized barrack than the other three they looked around and noticed that it was large enough to fit both the pink and yellow rangers of all the teams.

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

Kat was doing some scans on the time power puller to make sure that it would do what it was designed to do and discovered a flaw in the machine. She called for the commander: "Commander Cruger please report to my lab on the double please we have a situation" said kat. A few minutes later the commander walked in. "Yes kat what is it" asked Cruger "doggie it's the machine there is a problem. See it'll pull the rangers forward but it won't be able to return them to their time" said kat in a sad voice. "Kat this is what I want you to do I want you to save all of your work and shut down for the night and then go get some sleep we will focus on this problem in the morning after we have brought the next three teams into the future" finished Cruger.

THE NEXT MORNING

The Ninja rangers, the zeo rangers, and the B-squad had woken up and decided that they were going to have some breakfast so the B-squad took the other twelve rangers to the recreation room where the rangers of the past were introduced to the foodtron. As the seventeen different rangers were finishing eating their breakfast commander Cruger came on over the intercom: "All rangers of the past and present please report to command ops immediately we are bringing in the next three teams" said commander cruger. "Let's go Rangers of ALL teams" said Jack

IN COMMAND OPS

"Kat activate the Time Power Puller and Prepare to bring the Turbo Rangers to the present" said commander cruger "yes commander" "ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL prepare to receive incoming time travelers from the year nineteen ninety-nine" kat said over the intercom afterwards she activated the machine w/ a lot of wind the turbo rangers Justin the blue Turbo Ranger, Carlos the green Turbo Ranger, Ashley the Yellow Turbo Ranger, and Cassie the Pink turbo ranger, and T.J. the red turbo ranger appeared. T.J. was the first to say anything "Tommy what the hell are we doing here and by the way where is here". "I will answer that question" said the commander "you are in the year 2049 the villain known as Divatox has been pulled from your time as well as Zedd and Rita that is why the ninjetti rangers are here, Mondo and Machina that is why the Zeo rangers are here, and of Course Divatox that is why you and the rescue Zords are here, and by the way your Zords as well as Artillatron are in the Zord Garage these teams have been pulled from the past so none of you have ever met yet. We are pulling all of you from the past to combat the combined forces of Zedd, Rita, Mondo, Machina, Divatox, Astronema, Trakeena, Queen Bansheera, Ransik, Master Org, and Emperor Grumm. We cannot do this alone we are asking you for your help" finished Cruger. "Well as long as we have the Ability to Morph and our Zords there is no way we can refuse" said Justin. Kat came up from behind them: Turbo Rangers let me see your morphers please I have to make sure that they are in working order they will be returned to you in working order I promise you" said Kat. "You can trust Kat she is the one who designed and created our morphers so you know that your morphers are in good hands" said jack. Commander Cruger decided to interrupt the moment of silence that followed: "Allow me to introduce the B-squad Power rangers Jack Landors S.P.D. 1 red ranger, Sky Tate S.P.D. 2 blue ranger, Bridge Carson S.P.D. 3 Green Ranger, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado S.P.D. 4 Yellow Ranger, Sydney "Syd" Drew S.P.D. 5 Pink Ranger, and Myself Anubis "Doggie" Cruger S.P.D. 100 shadow ranger we protect the city and the planet from danger. Not to sound rude or anything like that but could you possibly step aside so that we can bring in the next team of rangers the Astro Rangers and their Mega Voyager Zords" said commander cruger. "Incoming Ranger Team of the past please make room" said kat. The astro team decided to appear then Andros, Zhane, T.J., Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley all appeared: Where are we and what are you doing back in red T.J." asked Carlos. "I will answer that momentarily would you please step aside so that we can bring the Galaxy Rangers and the Galactabeasts, StrataForce, and Centaurus Zords here" said the commander. The machine was fired up one more time and the lost galaxy rangers were brought from their time line along with the Galactabeasts, StrataForce, and Centaurus Zords were brought from the past. Before any of the galaxy rangers could ask a question the commander ordered kat to put the T.P.P. on the recharger. The commander then explained to both the Astro Team and the Lost Galaxy teams what exactly was going on. They both agreed to help obviously. "WheOop WheOop WheOop" went the alarm. "What was that" asked Leo. "That Sound Just means that we are under attack" said Bridge. "Kat can you get an I.D. on who it is" asked Jack. "Already on it" said Kat. Then an image of one of Divatoxs' henchmen appeared on the main view screen. "Can any of the teams Identify which monster that this could be" asked Commander Cruger. "We can" said T.J. "Yeah that's one of Divatoxs monsters we can spot those a mile away" said Justin "Really how" asked Syd. "Easy" said Justin "her monsters usually have a group of piranhatrons tagging along. Surprise surprise there they are" finished Justin who was indicating the Fish-looking metal headed warriors that just appeared. "Okay Turbo Rangers lets move out" said T.J. And so they did they immediately started leaving when Sky pointed something out "Um you guys are going to need one of us to go with you being as you don't know your way around the city. I mean this being a totally different time period and everything" said Sky "Sir Request permission to direct them to the area where the monster and his goons are destroying the city and attacking innocent civilians" asked Sky to the commander. "Permission granted, and Sky if the turbo rangers say its okay you can go ahead and help them" said the commander. "Right commander Alright turbo rangers lets move out."

IN THE CENTER OF TOWN

"Okay rangers lets do this" said T.J. "SHIFT INTO TURBO" cried Justin.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" cried Justin

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power" cried Carlos

"Dune Star Turbo Power" cried Ashley

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power" cried Cassie

"Red Lightning Turbo Power" cried T.J.

"S.P.D. Emergency" cried Sky

With the Respective Activation Calls Each Ranger used their morphers to turn into Power Rangers Turbo or in Sky's case the Blue S.P.D. ranger. "Okay rangers lets take them down" cried T.J. Each of the six rangers took on two piranhatrons by themselves it was over in minutes. "Okay you monster either go back to Divatox, and tell her that were here to stop her from ruining the timeline or get destroyed your choice" said Justin. "Umm lets see I choose the second option, but you see it's you pesky power punk that are going to be defeated because I have been infused with powers from both Divatox and Grumm" just then two torpedoes landed behind him and started making him grow at an unbelievable rate. "We Need Turbo Rescue Zord Power NOW" cried all five turbo rangers. Sky pulled out his morpher and contacted the base "Kat they are goin to need our help can you send the rest of the rangers with the Delta Runners" asked Sky. "Already on it Sky" said Kat. "Rangers GO" yelled the commander. "Rangers Ready" cried Jack "Ready" responded Bridge, Z, and Syd. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY" came the activation call from the red, green, yellow, and pink rangers. They morphed and Jumped into the Zord tubes and had Sky's Zord autopilot itself to the battlefield. While the turbo rangers were getting to their Turbo Zords Jack said over the loud speaker: "We'll give you time to form your megazord". "Rangers" came Kat's voice over the communicator "once the Rescue Megazord is finished transforming you can combine with it to form the Delta Rescue Megazord" said kat. "But how Kat can technology from the year 2045 and the year 1999 combine" asked Z. "Easy it's because that Zordon is the one who created the Rescue Megazord from MY Designs that I had created Almost 50 years ago when I was still young" said kat. "Okay guys let's do this" said sky. "You future rangers stand no chance against me" said mantis mayhem. While the delta squad megazord was distracting the monster tj was talking to the other turbo rangers. "Okay guys lets do this" said Ashley. "WE NEED RESCUE MEGAZORD POWER NOW" came the cry of the five turbo rangers. As soon as the call was made the rescue Zords began transforming into the separate parts of the rescue megazord. The green and yellow rangers Zords as the legs, the blue rangers' zord as the torso, the pink rangers' zord as the arms, and the red rangers zord as the body and chest plate. "RESCUE MEGAZORD ONLINE" came the turbo rangers' call and while the monster was distracted the rescue megazord was able to get behind the monster and blast it from behind. Then while the monster was down and phased Kat called to the rescue megazord and the delta squad megazord over the communicator: "Rangers you need to combine your megazords, and destroy the monster" said kat "I'm sending you the schematics for the combination now" finished kat. "Alright rangers let's do this "DELTA RESCUE MEGAZORD" cried the S.P.D. rangers, and the Turbo Rangers the transformation sequence began: first the two sets of legs came off of the two megazords, then the delta runners grew larger in size, and the rescue zords feet cockpits came off while the delta runners hooked onto the place where the cockpits were as the cockpits reattached to the side of the legs as weapons. Next came the two sets of arms they did almost exactly the same as the legs did except the delta runners were the attachments to the chest and the pink rangers cockpits were sent to the pocket dimension where all megazord weaponry stays until called for. The red rangers zords combined together to form a chest plate with extra armor on it. And the blue ranger's zords were combined to form the torso and wings of the megazord. "DELTA RESCUE MEGAZORD FULL POWER" cried the 10 rangers in various cockpits of the megazord.


	3. A Psycho Situation

_**TIME POWER PULL**_

_**Chapter3**_

"_Delta Rescue Megazord Full power' came the cries of the 10 power rangers. As they did the Rangers did not see the scan that Grumm had done on their technology but then and there the rangers had destroyed the monster. Before the monster was destroyed he had sent the scanner back up to Grumm and Divatox. _

"_Rescue Zords return to Turbo Garage" cried the turbo rangers. _

"_Delta Runners Return to base" cried the S.P.D. rangers_

"_Okay rangers" said T.J. "let's return to base"_

"_RIGHT" came the reply from nine different voices_

_After looking at the S.P.D. rangers Justin spoke to Sky "Hey Blue ranger we need you guys to lead us back to your base". "Okay and by the way its not hey blue ranger its sky." _

_LATER BACK AT DELTA COMMAND_

"_Another job well done rangers, you have done me proud and it is an honor to know that the legends are true that each ranger has lived up to their duty by showing the same amount of dedication, loyalty, friendship, and willingness to help out whenever their help is needed or wherever they're called for" said Commander Cruger. _

"_I think that a nice long break is in order for you to celebrate this victory that has been accomplished here today" said kat to the twenty-eight different rangers that were standing in front of her. _

"_While you are out enjoying yourselves I shall be here with Dr. Manx trying to establish a site to site transportation that can be built in to your morphers" said billy in his Language._

_Every body stared at him and looked dumbstruck. Finally Rocky said "Somebody Translation PLEASE."_

"_What he means is that if to say one of us were needed to give backup support to the other rangers and we had just finished up with our own battle and the other ranger was clear across town instead of having that ranger get his butt handed to him while waiting then we could instantaneously be transported there by the power in our morphers and the base" said adam. _

_Everybody stood staring at the galaxy rangers who had yet to de-morph _

"_Are you guys going to de-morph or what" asked Rocky._

"_Yeah we are it's just that we ask that Andros and Zhane do not completely freak out as our pink ranger de-morphs" said the red ranger. _

"_Why would we do something like that" asked Zhane _

"_Yeah it's not like your guys' pink ranger is going to turn into my long lost sister that I have been looking for the better part of twelve years._

"_Okay but don't say that we didn't warn you" said the green ranger_

"_Power Down" came the call of six voices. _

_The pink ranger walked up to the red astro ranger and asked "What's the matter big brother did you miss me." "Karone b… bu… but… but… how you're supposed to be kidnapped. I mean don't get me wrong or anything I am very glad to see you again and everything especially since you are a power ranger, but I thought that you were kidnapped as a young child by Darkonda" said Andros. _

"_I can't tell you because if I do it will severely alter the timeline and I may not appear before you like I am now" said Karone._

"_Okay how about the yellow and pink rangers go shopping" asked Kimberly "I mean that is if it's okay with the commander for the yellow and pink rangers on his squad go" she said looking at the big blue dog that was the Commander. _

"_I approve on one condition" said Cruger_

"_What's that" asked Syd_

"_All twelve of you take your morphers and be ready to fight at a moments notice" started the commander "the same goes for the rest of you I don't care what you do to relax as long as you have your morphers and are at the ready to go into battle at a moments notice" finished the commander._

_LATER AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE ACADEMY_

"_okay so let's get this straight" said Tommy (white) "The yellow and pink rangers are going to be shopping" started Kim "while the blue rangers are going to be at the movie theaters" continued Billy "the Green and Black rangers are going to be at the race tracks" continues Carlos "While the red and White/Silver rangers are going to be in the local gym sparring" finished Tommy. "So lets all meet up at the beach say around four o'clock. Then each of the ranger groups of different colors broke off to do their own thing._

_**ON GRUMMS SPACE SHIP**_

"_All of the different rangers are separating to do their own thing who can think of a way to destroy the rangers" asked Grumm _

"_I know of a way" said Astronema "I have in my possession the data cards that hold the Psycho rangers there is one for all six different colors. We make duplicates of the cards and then we unleash them on the rangers" finished Astronema. _

"_An Excellent plan Astronema give me the cards so we can make the duplicate rangers" said grumm. Astronema then handed them over to the emperor_

_After a couple of minutes each of the Psycho rangers had at least three copies of himself_

"_You have all been infused with a special power boost from me so you should be more than a match for those insufferable rangers. Now go and destroy them" commanded grumm with that command in twenty flashes of light the psycho rangers disappeared._

_At the mall the pink and yellow rangers were doing some window shopping when they heard a very loud commotion coming from the parking lot they decided to go check it out. There were the 8 pink and yellow psycho rangers attacking anything they could. _

"_Hey You Ranger Wannabes knock it off" shouted Kim._

"_Whose gonna make us" said one of the pink psycho rangers._

"_You asked for it" said Katherine "Ready guys" she asked everyone_

"_READY" cried the others _

_IT'S MORPHING TIME_

"_Pink Ranger Power" cried Kim_

"_Yellow Ranger Power" cried Aisha_

"_Zeo Ranger 1: Pink" cried Katherine_

"_Zeo Ranger 2: Yellow" cried Tanya_

"_Shift into Turbo: Wind Chaser Turbo Power" cried Cassie_

"_Shift into Turbo: Dune Star Turbo Power" Cried Ashley_

"_Lets Rocket" Cried Cassie (space) "3-3-5" came a mechanical voice from her morpher as she turned into the Pink Astro Ranger_

"_Lets Rocket" cried Ashley (space) "3-3-5" came a mechanical voice from her morpher as she turned into the Yellow Astro Ranger_

"_Go Galactic" cried Karone as she transformed into the pink Lost Galaxy Ranger_

"_Go Galactic" cried Maya as she transformed into the yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger_

"_S.P.D Emergency" came the cry of not one but two voices as Syd and Z transformed into the Yellow and Pink Rangers of there time. In the places of the twelve teenagers that were standing there were the pink and yellow power rangers of every generation of rangers to ever be created._

_SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


	4. Pyscho Attack

Psycho's Attack

Disclaimer thing: As Usual I don't own a thing.

After the pink and yellow rangers had morphed the Psycho Rangers had began their attack. "You goody too shoes rangers are going to die" said one of the Psycho rangers. "Well obviously you don't know who your messing with" said Kim. "Rangers roll call" yelled Aisha. "Pink Crane Ninjetti" said Kim. "Yellow Bear Ninjetti" said Aisha. "Pink Zeo" said Kat. "Yellow Zeo" said Tanya. "Pink Turbo" called Cassie. "Yellow Turbo" called Ashley. "Pink Astro" called the pink astro ranger. "Yellow Astro" called the yellow astro ranger. "Pink Galaxy" called Karone. "Yellow Galaxy" called Maya. "We don't care what ranger you are as long as we can kill you" said one of the yellow psycho rangers. After the witty banter was done and over with the psycho ranges went about the business of beating the Pink, and Yellow Power rangers into a bloody pulp. The power rangers were no match for the psycho rangers due to the immense power boost given to them by Grumm. "Hey you guys I think that… I think that we are going to have to make a tactical retreat for the time being" called Karone. "I agree with Karone" said Kim. "Well then what are we waiting for lets get out of here" said Aisha. All twelve of the rangers made their way to the three jeeps that S.P.D. had furnished them with.

Meanwhile at the Movies

The blue rangers had all met up at the local movie theater to see a couple of Classics more specifically the Star Wars movies episodes I-VI. The blue rangers had got there snacks and were heading to the theater when they hear a commotion outside. "Sounds like trouble we better check it out" said Sky.

Outside the Movie Theater

Once they had made their move outside the blue rangers had found out what the disturbance was. All of the blue rangers were looking into the helmets of the Blue Psycho Rangers. "Hey Posers get lost" called Rocky. "Oh yeah well who the hell are you to tell us what to do" called back one of the psycho rangers. "Hey Rocky let's show these wannabes who they're messing with" called Billy from behind the group of Blue power rangers. "Right billy lets do this" called rocky.

"It's morphing Time…. Blue Ranger Power" called Billy.

"Zeo Ranger 3… Blue" called Rocky.

"Shift into Turbo… Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" called Justin.

"Let's Rocket… 3-3-5" called TJ(space).

"Go Galactic called Kai"

in the place of five humans stood five blue rangers of the first five generations of power rangers.

Sorry this is so late as well as short, but there was some family problems that I had to take care of there will be another chapter up within the next two weeks.


End file.
